


Discomfort with your blood

by renaissanceprince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, M/M, kangst, keith is sad cause no one gets him, lance is a good boyfriend ™️, okay so it’s kinda not but kinda is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissanceprince/pseuds/renaissanceprince
Summary: I’m not human.I’m not galra.I don’t fit anywhere.And of course, Allura doesn’t let me forget that.Keith angst about being galra surprise surprise, because what other Keith angst exists? Also, klance is already a thing.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 115





	Discomfort with your blood

I’m constantly conflicted.

It started after the grand reveal during the trials of Marmora. Since I have Galra blood, I’m less human than I thought. Though, I guess I never felt completely comfortable on earth. 

But now that I know for certain there’s something different about me, I can’t help but feel a little strange. 

I’m not human.

I’m not galra. 

I don’t fit anywhere. 

And of course, Allura doesn’t let me forget that. 

She thinks I don’t see her glaring at me from across the room. Apparently I’m physically incapable of noticing her shying away and tensing up the second I walk anywhere near her. Apparently I’m a murderer. 

I can’t exactly blame her. It’s not like I’d be willing to forgive the galra if they destroyed earth. 

All of her subtle signs of distrust and fear have confirmed my worries. I don’t belong anywhere, I’m nothing but a monster.

I’m not like anyone else here. The majority of people in the castle are human, and even those that aren’t barely count. The only different is their ears and weird cheek boomerangs. I might look human, but I guess looking the part isn’t enough. 

Maybe my mom left me because I’d be an embarrassment. An abomination. 

Dammit I’m monologuing. 

Long story short: I don’t belong. I’d be better off back on Earth, alone in my shack. 

I get hungry quite easily. Maybe I can blame that on being galra. They strike me as big eaters. 

My mild revelation is interrupted by a very obnoxious yet adorable asshole joining me in the kitchen. 

“Oh, hey Keith!”

I jump and almost drop my plate of food. “Uh...hi.”

Lance doesn’t catch the hint that I’m not interested in speaking at the moment. “So I was wondering, do you wanna hang out?” If this were an anime he’d be pressing his fingers together. 

What the hell. “Sure. I’ll just...finish this first.”

“Do you want me to wait or can I go to the spot ahead of you?”

“Whatever you want. I’m here for you baby.”

I scrunch my nose. “Baby?”

“Well you don’t like any of my other nicknames!”

I put my plate on the table in the dining hall and sit down. “Maybe if your nicknames weren’t unbearable I’d like them.”

“Okay then, Keith-the-love-of-my-life-kogane.” He nuzzles his head into the crook of my neck and takes a deep breath. 

I laugh and shove his head away. “You’re so weird.” 

Lance presses a kiss to my cheek. “You know I love you right? No matter what?” 

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what he means by ‘no matter what’. “Yeah, I know.” I lift my head to press a kiss to his lips. “I love you too. Always.” 

I finish eating with the distraction of a very cuddly boyfriend. When I’m finished, Lance grabs my hand and leads me out into the hallway. 

We slow to a walk and continue with our hands intertwined. Lance breaks our silence. “How are you handling it?”

Not well. I wish I could say that to him without worrying him. He has enough worries already. 

“It’s...confusing but I’ll get by.”

“I want to help. If I can darling.” 

I tilt my head. “Darling?”

“Do you like that one?” Lance’s smile is wider than ever.

I nod. “It’s nice. Cute.” 

Lance stops in his tracks and grabs me into a hug, lifting me up off the ground. When he puts me down I can’t help but giggle. “You’re such an idiot.” 

“I’m your idiot.” He grabs my hand and pulls me into our special room. It’s a snug little closet we decorated with some of Lance’s pictures and blankets and pillows I stole from around the castle. 

He lays in the pile of sheets and lets me curl up next to him. He threads his fingers through my hair and laughs to himself when I snuggle closer to him. 

“You’re adorable, you know that?”

“Even though I’m a monster,” I mumble. 

Lance’s brows furrow. “You don’t really believe that do you?”

“It makes sense. I-...I don’t feel the same anymore. I feel different. Even more than before.”

Lance grabs my hand and runs his thumb over the back of my palm. “You were a galra even before this. It changes nothing, I promise.”

“It changes something for the others! They won’t look at me the same! Hunk keeps staring at me, Pidge jumps whenever I walk behind them too quietly, Allura hasn’t spoken to me since I told her…you’re the only one with this mindset Lance!” I pull my hand away and grab onto my biceps. 

Lance keeps his distance. He knows I get like this sometimes. 

“They just need time, Keith. I’ll be here for you, no matter what happens.” 

I scrunch my nose and lean my head on his shoulder. I might’ve been a little aggressive with it but he’s the dumb sap here. He should be happy I’m even this close right now. 

“If you wanna talk you can talk Darling.” Lance’s hand makes it’s way to my head, combing my hair with his fingers. “Don’t feel pressured.” 

I sigh. “I don’t belong.” 

“Yes you do.” He kisses the top of my head.

“No, I mean- I don’t belong to either species. I was neither one or the other and I always knew I didn’t belong but now that I have the reason I just…don’t know anymore. It’s uncomfortable.” 

“Do you want somewhere to belong?” 

“It’d make everything a lot easier if I had somewhere.” I take his free hand and start playing with his fingers, running my thumb over his knuckles. 

“You can belong right here, in my arms, where you’re understood,” he smiles. 

“Dumb sap,” I mumble. It makes me feel a little better. He knows it won’t fix everything but he tries. 

“Anything else bothering you?” 

I go to say no but then I remember something someone said to me once. 

“There’s this…thing…Zarkon said before.”

Lance hums. His fingers are able to comb through my hair smoothly now. 

“He told me I fight like them. What if he knew? What if he could tell and was just…trying to get into my head? What if he uses this against us?” 

Lance shushes me and pulls me closer. “Don’t worry. You didn’t even know, and Zarkon doesn’t even know you. He’d be stupid to think he can get through your thick skull.” 

“Gee thanks,” I laugh. I press a kiss to Lance’s knuckles. “Monsters can be cool I guess. Like mothman. I’m mothman now.” 

“Nope,” Lance pushes me away and stands up. “Nope, not dealing with your mothman bullshit again.” I stand up after him and follow him out of the closet hideout. “You talked my ear off about him last week, no more.” 

“Laaance.” I try to grab his hand but he breaks into a sprint down the hallway. I follow after him, knowing I could easily catch up. We’re both laughing the whole time. It’s the first time I’ve felt relaxed since I found out. He just has that kind of effect I guess. 

He turns a corner ahead. When I finally reach the corner he’s nowhere to be seen. Until a pair of arms wrap around me. 

Lance pulls me into his chest and doesn’t stop peppering my face in kisses until I can’t breathe from laughing so hard. 

“You’re the best little space alien boyfriend I could’ve ever wished for.” He turns me around and presses a kiss to my lips. “I love you.” 

With cheeks as red as cherries, I kiss him back. “I love you too.”


End file.
